


Lion Pride

by WhovianCat128



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianCat128/pseuds/WhovianCat128
Summary: The Waynes had the largest patch of territory in Gotham (Savannah, Africa) and were a functional, happy pride. One fight against a brown bear changed it all.Au where basically all the characters are Savannah animals, Martha and Thomas Wayne are killed and Alfred practically adopts Bruce
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. One day was all it took

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. That’s really not an excuse is it...oh well...I tried, ok? : ) enjoy. Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, the storyline is only partially mine, I just animalified it and added my own ideas here and there

It was a beautifully sunny morning as Bruce woke up from his sleep. The sun was shining and the few clouds that were in the sky were gloriously white and fluffy looking. He yawned, showing off his small but sharp canines in the process, and lazily turned his gaze to his still sleeping mum and dad. For a second he considered waking them up but after remembering how they didn’t like to be woken up by being used as a trampoline, thought better of it. 

So he stretched and padded around in the tall, dry grass of their territory until he found a pretty purple butterfly. It’s shimmering wings looked magical in the sunlight and even looked a little blue as it moved around on the flower it was perched on. Bruce crouched down and snuck forwards like his father had taught him and tried not to rustle the grass.

He was getting ready to pounce when a large paw landed on his back, he jumped and whipped his head around, only to find it was just his dad.

“I was about to catch a butterfly!” Bruce grumbled, but his groan soon turned into laughter as he was subjected to a tickle attack.

“I’m sure you were little buddy” Thomas Wayne grinned back at him. Martha smiled as she walked up to them.

“How about we have breakfast, and then we can try and find another butterfly for you Bruce?” She compromised, and suppressed a giggle as Bruce’s eyes lit up at the mention of breakfast.

He quickly agreed and soon Thomas has caught a few rabbits, a good sized meal for the three of them. Once they had finished eating, Bruce jumped about at the prospect of finding, and mock-hunting an even prettier butterfly than the one his father had scared away.

”Can we look for another butterfly now dad?” Bruce said, excitedly.

”Alright, calm down and let’s go!” Thomas replied, smiling. They bounded through the crunchy, dry grass together. It wasn’t long before they found a butterfly, a beautiful blue monarch that had landed on a low hanging branch.

Suddenly, they heard a roar. Thomas froze, as he recognised the threatening call of a brown bear. Bruce however, did not and was still frolicking around the butterfly. Thomas hissed at his son to run but it was too late, the bear had spotted them. Martha had seen what was happening and tried to run to her husband’s aid. The bear charged and Thomas met him halfway.

The two predators grappled with each other, neither one giving up, until the bear let out a furious bellow and swiped at Thomas’ stomach. The lion fell, blood covering his once magnificent golden coat. Martha gasped and tried to pull Bruce away, but he was frozen to the spot. Martha grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and made to run away but the bear wanted more

Martha was pounced on and didn’t stand a chance against the bloodthirsty bear. By now Bruce’s fight or flight instinct had kicked in and he ran until he couldn’t anymore. He ran until the sun went down and he was starving. When he stopped and realised that he was in an unfamiliar lion’s territory, everything caught up with him. His parents were gone, everything he ever knew was gone. And all it took was one day, one day for the picture perfect world he lived in to crumble down and disappear.

He sobbed and buried his head in his paws, it was all his fault...if only he hadn’t wanted to find a butterfly, if only he had listened to his father...That night he cried himself to sleep, that night was the first night he had a nightmare, filled with blood and screams. That night, he was alone.


	2. Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred finds Bruce and takes him in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter no. 2, enjoy!

Bruce spent the night underneath a large bush, nothing like the comfort of the soft animal pelts he had slept on at home, so when he woke up he was uncomfortable and reminded once again how much his life had been turned upside down.

As he stretched and blinked away the last remnants of his fitful sleep, he realised that he had no idea how he was going to survive by himself. His father had only just started teaching him how to hunt, and now he was stranded in the middle of God knows where, nowhere near any friends of his parents that might take him in or at least help him. His best shot at survival was to find the lion that had claimed this territory and hope to God that they were in a hospitable mood.

Bruce looked around finally caught another lion’s scent trail, he followed it-sniffing close to the ground like his father had taught him - and eventually found an empty den that was half hidden under the shelter of a natural rock mound. There was a soft-looking bed of grass that looked VERY inviting, even more so due to the fact that he hadn’t had the best sleep last night.

As Bruce laid down to sleep, he found himself sorely missing his parents’ comforting presence at his side. He shivered, why was it so cold? He hadn’t felt this cold in a while... As he drifted of into the soft embrace of sleep he vaguely remembered being told that sleeping in the cold was a bad idea, but couldn’t bring himself to wake up. His last thoughts before darkness overtook him were ‘oh that’s right...I forgot...goodnight mum, dad’

”Hello? Little cub? Are you alright?” Bruce blearily opened his eyes. He felt hot...too hot, in stark contrast to the freezing cold of last night. He felt a warm presence next to him. His head shot up and he turned to see an elderly lion crouched next to him

“I’m sorry Mr Lion, your bed looked really comfy and I was tired and-“

”Hush now little cub, you can call me Alfred. What are you doing all by yourself?” Alfred asked.

Bruce felt tears forming in his eyes”Th-there was a b-big bear” he sniffed

”Oh dear...don’t cry little one, do you have anyone to look after you now?” Alfred said. Bruce shook his head.

”Don’t fret, I suppose I can look after you. What’s your name cub?” Alfred smiled, comfortingly.

”My n-name is Bruce, Alfred.” Bruce said.”Can you really look after me?”

”I may look old but I am perfectly capable of looking after a cub, young master Bruce!” Alfred replied, fondly. Bruce snuggled into his surrogate fathers side. The memory of his parents would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life, but for now at least, he had someone by his side to shoulder the burden with him.

The End : )


End file.
